


Speechless

by nice_girls_play



Series: Other 'Verses, Other Rimmers [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, No Hetero, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/pseuds/nice_girls_play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 14: "Things you said after you kissed me." Rimmer's not saying much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Rimmer wasn’t saying much and Lister almost congratulated himself, having found a method that brought his matronly, officious bunkmate to a standstill. 

“You kissed me,” she finally sputtered, appropriately scandalized.

“Yeah.” 

She’d looked quite kissable in that moment; seated at the table with Frankenstein on her lap, recalling the principles of Risk to the pregnant tomcat who busied herself with licking the spot of spilled jam from Rimmer’s sleeve. She’d taken the pins out of her hair so it fell in a frizzy, girlish ponytail and, months of arguing aside, six pints in, it had been harder to _not_ lean over the table. 

“Listy, I am your superior—“

He snorted.

“—your bunkmate—“

“Bunk commandant’s more like, yeah...”

“—and your friend.”

That stopped him short. He looked up at green eyes gone soft and glittering through beer boggles and nicotine-stained lighting. The stern mouth -- a slash of Max Factor “Fire Engine, Turned Over, Covered With Bricks And Set Ablaze” red, smudged now -- also softened with wavering edges, as if holding back a question. 

“Yeah… yeah, you are.”

“Good,” she answered, nostrils flaring, second technician and shift leader mask slipping back into place. “So, none of that. I don’t want to put you on report.”

“Sure thing, Rimmer,” he laughed, folding his arms across the table and laying his head down.

Five minutes later, he awoke to the tell-tale scritch-scritch of a pen scratching rapidly across the page of a moleskin notebook.

“Rimmer!”

“I said I didn’t want to, Listy. I didn’t say that I _wouldn’t!_ ”


End file.
